


Of Monsters And Men

by josephjoestar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Drinking, F/F, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Pirates, Smoking, Steampunk, Trans Character, after lots of things go down ok, i guess, non-binary, the character will only be confirmed as transgender a bit later in the story though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephjoestar/pseuds/josephjoestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her mother's death, Mae, an 18 years old girl living in a vilage inside of the powerful yet decaying kingdom of Ultrea, is all by herself. The last thing her mom asks her is for her to make a promise, as she wants her daughter to live as a pretty lady, not a cruel boy, and so, it is made. But since Mae's dream was to travel the seven seas just like her father, the successful captain of a ship, did, a doubt appears: will she be able to keep her promise, or will she become the ruthless pirate that her mother never wanted her to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Monsters And Men

{This chapter is written in Mae's point of view, as she's speaking about her memories.}

Well, where do I start this...? Oh, well, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Mae and I'm 18 years old. I live with my mom and both of us work at our small hostel in a village inside of the kingdom of Ultrea. My dad disappeared during one of his trips when I was 13, and we've basically lost all and any hope we had of finding him. The only proofs of the fact that he has ever existed are a picture of him laying near our couch and his sword, which one of his crewmates brought back to me and my mother after we were noticed that my father had gone missing when they were sailing. My dad was a pirate, and he was the captain of the ship, so it's speculated that he sacrificed himself for everybody else. Nobody really knows what happened, so, they just say that he went missing. Well, I guess it makes no difference anymore... He's dead anyway.

After my father's death, one of the men who worked with him, named Vincent, one of the counts from our kingdom, for whom he held a lot of respect, came to our home, to pay his condolences. I was still in shock, so it was as if nothing had happened, but when I realized, I cried nonstop for hours and hours. He's now my teacher, and he has been teaching me how to use a sword and fight with it since I was 10. I guess you could say that he's basically part of my family now. Oh, well. The past is just past now. At the moment, me and my mom are living peacefully, in our little hostel with a few regular customers. They're all very nice to us, and it makes me glad that we had the opportunity to meet them. They help us when we need it, be it with money, food, or other things. Only thing is, most of them think I'm a boy... But I guess it's fine. It's none of their business, anyways. (And yes, I'm a girl. I mean, I think so. I find being dressed up as a boy really comfortable, though.)

At least things are calmer now... No pirate raids, no murders, no drunkards. At least, not any that I've seen, or recently. All of those were horrible. Whenever pirates invaded the kingdom, it was brutal. People were kidnapped, murdered, women and their children went missing, houses and multiple buildings were burnt down, there were corpses and small puddles of blood everywhere... Well, basically, the sight was absolutely terrifying. Me and my family survived to two raids, and we were used to pirates and how to work things out with them. My dad was one, after all. Except he didn't raid towns for nothing, he only did it when our town was attacked and spent months and months travelling around, and when he came back, he always brought me and my mom amazing gifts from all over the world. None other disgraces happened though, since our kingdom had been free of pirates for a few years now. Pirates sometimes scared me a lot, because they were all just so quiet. They came during the night, so that nobody would have a clue of when they got there. It seemed like they just appeared out of nowhere, and it was just so creepy. Fast and bloodthirsty, that's how I'd define them.

I've been feeling very weird lately, as I've been having some terrible nightmares involving pirates and storms. They haunt me, but what can I do? Some people say certain people can predict when bad or good things will happen in their dreams, and, for some others, visions. I've never had visions, but I've had lots of dreams, some of which I don't even like to remember. I remember hearing desperate screaming and the sound of swords clashing against each other, the queen bossing the army around... There were just too many things going on, and it would be impossible to remember all of them. I normally wake up from them crying desperately, but my mom always calms me down and makes me stop crying by petting my hair and whispering "shhh" in my ear until I fall asleep. I don't think these nightmares mean anything, though.I mean, I hope they don't. I don't really believe much of that mystic stuff, but when I see my people getting hurt, I can't help but to shiver in fear.  
But, let's just forget that.

Also, since I've been speaking of pirates, do you want to know what my biggest fantasy is? I haven't told anyone yet.

I mean, I hate pirates. I honestly hate their guts, but someday, I aspire to be a great pirate just like my father was.

It's probably only one more dream, though. My mom would never let me travel the world and the seven seas like my father did... I can't blame her, honestly, but it's all I want, and honestly?

I wouldn't care if I died doing what I love. Plus, it's my life.

And I would just rather doing whatever the hell I wanted to if it made me happy. I don't care how much it goes against the rules.

Because it's my life, and I need to be allowed to do what I want to.


End file.
